Au delà des apparences
by Kaleiya
Summary: /Remake de la Belle et la Bête en SasuNaru/. Changé en monstre pour son cœur de glace, Sasuke doit apprendre à aimer pour briser le sort. UA, Yaoi. Note de l'auteur, Correctif. En Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (encore) mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto (pour l'instant). C'est aussi le cas de l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête…seule l'idée est à moi…

**Auteur** : Seulement un des nombreux auteurs de fanfiction ayant manifestement pété un plomb et souffrant de schizophrénie aiguë après avoir lu diverses fics sur le site durant…un bon moment…

**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences. Titre qui s'est imposé de lui-même après avoir revu le film d'animation et lu le prologue.

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi (les homophobes sont priés de dégager s'ils ne veulent pas finir aveugle après m'avoir lue…), UA bien sur.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (sur), autres à venir ( ?)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant. Pas sur que ça change.

**Note** : Ceci est un petit remake de la Belle et la Bête à ma sauce avec Sasuke jouant la bête et Naruto la belle. Ayant longuement hésité sur qui serait qui, j'en ferais un avec les rôles inversés mais qui différera de celui-ci.

**Note 2** : Pour le prologue, j'ai repris le texte de Claude Rigal-Ansous qui est récité au début du dessin animé et que je trouve superbe en soi. Cependant, je l'ai modifié pour l'adapter aux besoins de cette fiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans un pays lointain se trouvait un somptueux château où vivait un jeune prince à la beauté surnaturelle. Ses courts cheveux de jais aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux aussi sombres et froids que des onyx, sa peau opaline dépourvue du moindre défaut, ainsi que ses lèvres fines et délicates le rendaient aussi splendide que la nuit elle-même. Cependant, derrière cette apparence se cachait un être au cœur glacé, capricieux et égoïste.

Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid et le vent. Saisi de répulsion face à sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. Ne voulant rien entendre, le prince la chassa une seconde fois et la hideuse apparition se transforma sous ses en une femme superbe aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons pétillants de vitalité. Le prince voulut se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard car elle avait discerné la froideur de son cœur déserté par l'amour.

En punition, elle le transforma en une bête ailée aux longs cheveux gris-bleu, aux yeux rouges avec des virgules noires, à la peau laiteuse avec une croix noire soulignant ses yeux et barrant son nez, aux lèvres sombres ainsi qu'aux crocs pointus et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants.

Horrifiée par son aspect effroyable, la Bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une personne et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamné à garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'éternité. Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction ; car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ?

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Sasuke (cherche à entrer dans la chambre de l'auteur) : OUVRE CETTE PORTE !!!!

Orieul : Rêve pas ! Elle t'ouvrira pas ! Surtout si tu veux détruire son Disney favori !

Naruto : Au moins toi, elle t'a pas annoncé Uke d'entrée…

Itachi : Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ferait un lemon ici.

Naruto : …(grand sourire)

Sasuke : J'peux oublier toute aide éventuelle du Dobe ce coup-ci…

Orieul : De toute façon, prochaine fois c'est lui la bête !

Naruto : Et elle va me faire quoi à moi ? Me changer en Kyuubi ?

Kaleiya (ouvre sa porte et tiens une tasse de thé dans la main) : Ça c'est de l'idée ! Merci Naru ! (ferme la porte)

Sasuke (se retient de rire)

Itachi (regard réprobateur sur son frère)

Orieul : Bon ben si vous voulez laisser votre avis, lyncher ou féliciter l'auteur, poser des questions, prendre Sasuke pour punching-ball…

Sasuke (tente de chidoriser Orieul mais se fait arrêter par un Rasen-shuriken de Naruto)

Orieul : …voter pour Naruto aux prochaines élections présidentielles, boire du thé avec Itachi, m'envoyer un chèque en blanc à mon nom…

Itachi : Mais bien sur…

Orieul : …vous pouvez laisser une review !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (encore) mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto (pour l'instant). C'est aussi le cas de l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête…seule l'idée est à moi…

**Auteur** : La fille avec une casquette et une tasse de thé qui prend un malin plaisir à vous faire mariner pendant un siècle et tout ça pour la suite d'une fic. Surtout quand on ose la lui demander au lieu de donner son avis.

**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences. Titre qui s'est imposé de lui-même après avoir revu le film d'animation et lu le prologue.

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi (les homophobes sont priés de dégager s'ils ne veulent pas finir aveugle après m'avoir lue…), UA bien sur.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (sur), autres à venir ( surprise car, sauf pour un couple, je ne sais pas ce que vous aurez mes mignons ! XD)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant. Pas de raison que ça change sauf si dérapage de ma part.

**Note** : Ceci est un petit remake de la Belle et la Bête à ma sauce avec Sasuke jouant la bête et Naruto la belle. Ayant longuement hésité sur qui serait qui, j'en ferais un avec les rôles inversés mais qui différera de celui-ci.

**Note 2** : Après quelques recherches de ma part, j'ai découvert que l'histoire se déroule en France à l'origine. J'ai donc tenu à reprendre ce détail même si je garde les appellations du manga.

Pas de RAR ce coup-ci mais j'ai bien lues vos reviews ! Merci encore et j'ajoute que, même si l'histoire sera proche de celle de Disney, il y aura des changements que vous allez pouvoir constater à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Maître corbeau sur un arbre perché » ou « L'inconnu »** (ou auteur qui va se prendre une assurance vie car elle va finir par se faire tuer par ses propres personnages)

Le soleil se levait sur un petit village français qui s'éveillait. L'odeur de pain chaud s'échappait de chez le boulanger tandis qu'un berger emmenait son troupeau de moutons paître dans un pré non loin. Les rues se remplissaient de villageois venant faire leur marché et les volets des maisons s'ouvraient pour éclairer l'intérieur des bâtisses, quelques ménagères en profitant pour faire la poussière ou secouer un tapis.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, aux yeux bleus rieurs, à la peau bronzée par des heures de travaux au soleil, aux joues portant chacune trois cicatrices rappelant des griffures et aux lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire, révélant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, courrait dans les rues, bousculant parfois des passants auprès de qui il s'excusa gentiment, rayonnant de bonheur.

Il s'arrêta devant une librairie et en poussa la porte, faisant tinter la petite clochette au-dessus de celle-ci, et y entra.

.- Bonjour Sai ! Lança t-il.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir d'encre, aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, à la peau blanche lui donnant un air fragile et au sourire forcé se tourna vers lui, sa bouche formant cette fois-ci un vrai sourire.

.- Eh bien Naruto ! Tu t'es encore levé aux aurores pour venir alors que personne ne vient jamais ici ! Remarqua Sai, semblant content de le voir.

.- Mon parrain est parti en voyage je ne sais où pour écrire ses torchons, Yahiko s'est levé dans l'espoir d'arriver à étrangler le coq qui l'a réveillé et Deidara est dans son laboratoire. Du coup, il n'y a plus que moi pour aller au marché ce matin et comme j'ai fini le livre que je t'ai emprunté l'autre jour…

.- Déjà ?! Mais tu ne fais rien de tes journées !

.- Ha ha ha ! C'est juste que j'adore les romans d'aventure ! Tu en as reçu des nouveaux ?

.- Pas depuis le mois dernier. Tu vas devoir attendre un peu.

.- Dommage…

.- Si tu veux, je te donne celui que tu m'as emprunté dernièrement. Ça t'aidera à attendre.

.- Merci Sai ! C'est très sympathique de ta part !

En réponse, le brun rit légèrement et lui sourit. Le blond lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de partir en courant chez le boulanger, heurtant sans le vouloir un homme avec une canne et au regard mauvais qui le retint par la manche.

.- Toujours à courir comme le gamin que tu n'es plus Naruto ! Fit l'homme.

.- Pardon Danzo-san mais je suis pressé. S'excusa le blond.

.- Pressé de faire quoi ? Ne rien faire sans songer à te marier ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu en as l'age.

.- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de mon avenir que je sache. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois partir.

Naruto s'en alla en ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait Danzo dans son dos. Il alla voir le boulanger à qui il acheta du pain puis il se dirigea vers chez lui avant de s'arrêter devant la devanture de la fleuristerie qui dégageait mille et un parfums. Il entra dans le magasin et y vit une femme blonde aux yeux marrons pétillants de vitalité, aux lèvres peintes de rouge magenta et à la poitrine généreuse qui arrosait un rosier sous le regard d'un corbeau perché sur une armoire. Elle remarqua le jeune homme et lui fit un grand sourire.

.- Naruto ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Fit-elle.

.- Bonjour Tsunade-baba. Vous allez bien depuis le temps ? Demanda t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

.- Oui, je vais très bien. Par contre toi, tu es un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude.

.- J'ai croisé Danzo et, comme à chaque fois, il veut que je me marie alors que je ne suis pas le seul célibataire dans ce village. Pourquoi il s'acharne autant sur moi ?

.- Ça c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé ton père. Il lui en veut aussi pour avoir épousé ta mère.

.- Pff ! De toute façon lui, l'amour ne l'intéresse pas ! En plus, je ne m'y intéresse pas aux filles.

Soudain, le corbeau sur l'armoire se mit à croasser et quitta son perchoir en faisant un cercle au-dessus de la tête du blond avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Tsunade.

.- Dis Baa-chan, il vient d'où cet oiseau ? Demanda Naruto, curieux.

.- Il vient ici de temps en temps pour observer le village tôt le matin et après, il repart dans la forêt. Répondit-elle en caressant la tête de l'oiseau.

.- Et il n'a pas peur des humains ?!

.- D'habitude, il reste là haut jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que moi dans le magasin. C'est la première fois qu'il descend de son perchoir quand je suis avec quelqu'un. Tu dois lui plaire.

.- Si vous le dites…Bon, j'vais y aller avant de retrouver la ferme en miette ! A bientôt Baa-chan !

.- A bientôt Naruto !

Le jeune homme s'en alla sans remarquer le petit sourire en coin de Tsunade.

.- Que penses-tu de lui ? Demanda t-elle à l'oiseau.

.- _Il est différent…_Répondit le corbeau avec une voix masculine.

.- Je te laisse donc la suite des évènements.

L'oiseau au plumage noir prit son envol et sortit par la porte. Il se posa sur le toit d'une maison et chercha une chevelure blonde dans la foule des villageois. Il la repéra se dirigeant vers une ferme à l'écart puis la suivit en volant.

Naruto arriva devant la porte de la ferme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et une légère secousse se fit sentir. Le blond s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée pour aller ouvrir les portes de la cave qui, une fois ouvertes, laissèrent sortir une fumée grise qui fit tousser un peu le blond.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la fumée quand une personne sortit de la cave en toussant. Cette personne était un homme de la même taille que Naruto, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et raides, des yeux bleu lagon et une peau un peu plus claire que celle de Naruto et qui portait des traces de suie.

.- Keuf ! Raté…Keuf !

.- J'avais vu ça Deidara. Constata Naruto.

Deidara leva ses yeux bleus vers Naruto et ramena une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

.- C'est la dixième fois que je rate ce truc ! J'arrive pas à stabiliser ma formule !

.- Tu y arriveras ! T'as bien réussi à faire buller du jus de citron la dernière fois !

.- C'est vrai…J'ai encore jamais abandonné !

Ils s'échangèrent des sourires amicaux puis arriva un homme les dépassant d'une demie-tête, les cheveux roux et courts totalement ébouriffés, les yeux vert d'eau et la peau légèrement caramélisée et qui tenait un coq mort dans une main.

.- J'apporte notre repas de ce midi ! Fit ce dernier en brandissant son trophée.

.- Et comment on va faire pour se réveiller maintenant Yahiko ? Tu vas remplacer le coq ? Questionna Deidara.

.- Ha ha. Très drôle. On fera la grasse matinée dorénavant.

.- Mais bien sur. De toute façon, c'est moi qui me lève pour aller au marché. Fit Naruto.

.- Et c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. Ajouta l'autre blond.

Le roux grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles ce qui amusa les deux blonds. Soudain, Naruto vit le corbeau de tout à l'heure perché sur un piquet à quelques mètres d'eux. Yahiko suivit le regard du blond aux cheveux courts.

.- On pourrait le manger lui aussi. Fit-il.

.- Yahiko ! Il t'a rien fait lui ! Et t'as déjà eu le coq je te rappelle ! Répliqua Naruto.

.- Tout doux ! Je plaisantais ! J'aurais déjà assez de boulot pour plumer cette horreur.

L'oiseau les regarda rire et plaisanter entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il rentrèrent à l'intérieur puis il se posta sur le toit de la maison et attendit.

Un peu après midi, il vit Yahiko sortir et l'entendit dire qu'il descendait au village voisin pour quelques jours et ce fut Deidara qui sortit pour aller travailler à la taverne du village. Quand il ne vit plus personne d'autre sortir, il se prépara à prendre son envol mais vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas arriver avec une canne et trois autres personnes dont une ayant un sac et une corde.

Il entendit frapper puis ce fut des cris qui lui parvinrent et les bruits typiques d'une bagarre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils virent les hommes sortir et deux d'entre eux portaient le sac qui semblait contenir un corps et qui était solidement fermé par une corde.

Le corbeau prit son envol et les suivit, voyant les hommes charger le sac dans une charrette contenant des caisses de nourriture et qui était tiré par deux chevaux sombres et conduite par un homme à l'air louche.

.- Emmène-le où tu sais et assure-toi qu'il y reste. Ordonna l'homme à la canne.

Le conducteur acquiesça et fouetta ses bêtes pour les faire avancer. L'oiseau regarda le convoi s'éloigner ainsi que les hommes et suivit la charrette qui s'engageait sur la route menant vers la forêt.

Quand vint le crépuscule, le corbeau vit le sac qui commençait à bouger et plongea en piqué vers le convoi pour se poser à proximité du sac qui se déplaçait vers le fond de la charrette. L'oiseau sautilla jusqu'au loquet du fond qu'il ouvrit ce qui permit au sac de tomber brutalement sur le sol de la forêt, laissant le convoi s'éloigner sans s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait un bagage important. Le corbeau vint se poser sur le sac et commença à dénouer la corde à l'aide de son bec.

Il mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à détacher le nœud qui refermait le sac de toile. Une tête blonde s'extirpa du sac, la bouche bâillonnée, faisant s'éloigner un peu l'oiseau qui revint en voyant les poignets attachés du jeune homme.

Naruto regarda l'oiseau au plumage noir qui donnait des coups de becs pour trancher ses liens et qui tirait par moments sur ceux-ci pour les desserrer. Il réussit à suffisamment trancher la corde, permettant au jeune homme de se libérer de lui-même puis d'ôter son bâillon.

.- Merci. Dit-il simplement.

Le corbeau vint se poser sur l'épaule de Naruto qui regardait la forêt autour de lui.

.- Je ne sais absolument pas où on est toi et moi. En plus, il fait sombre et je n'ai aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour rentrer chez moi.

Il entendit croasser son compagnon à plumes et le sentit s'envoler puis se poser sur une branche basse à sa droite.

.- Tu veux que je te suive ?

Il reçu en réponse un croassement et se décida à suivre l'oiseau qui le guidait à travers les bois qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que les derniers rayons du soleil mourraient dans le ciel. Quand ce furent la lueur des étoiles et la faible lumière des rayons de la Lune qui éclairaient les bois, le froid de la nuit se fit bien sentir, l'hiver étant très proche.

Naruto accéléra son pas pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le froid, surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements du corbeau et ouvrant ses oreilles pour entendre ses croassements. Ils finirent par arriver à la lisière de la forêt et, la vue qui s'offrait devant eux était incroyable.

Une haute grille de métal noir se dressait devant un immense château aux hautes tours sur lesquelles les rayons lunaires se heurtaient, donnant un aspect un peu fantomatique voir irréel à la bâtisse. Au sommet des murs d'enceinte, une statue de serpent se trouvait de chaque coté de la grille.

Le blond resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise tandis que l'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. En constatant que le jeune homme restait sans bouger, le corbeau lui donna un coup de bec sur la tête.

.- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Fit Naruto en se frottant le crane.

Il reporta son attention sur le château.

.- J'ignorais qu'il y avait un endroit pareil dans cette forêt.

Il hésita un peu et finit par s'avancer vers la grille qu'il ouvrit d'une main dans un grincement sinistre. Il prit soin de refermer celle-ci derrière lui, des hurlements de loups se faisant entendre au loin. Il traversa une allée de pierre avec des sculptures de serpents sur chaque coté, puis s'engagea sur un pont de pierre enjambant un gouffre sombre et sinistre avant de revenir sur une allée dallée de pierre et d'arriver devant une grande porte d'entrée. Il vit un heurtoir représentant une tête de serpent.

.- C'est sinistre comme endroit. Je me demande si quelqu'un vit ici. Chuchota le blond.

Il hésita devant le heurtoir et, alors qu'il avançait sa main pour le prendre afin de frapper à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement qui fit trembler le blond. Il déglutit et sentait que son corps était paralysé par la peur quand il reçu un coup de bec de la part du corbeau.

.- Aïe ! Ça va ! Je rentre ! Fit Naruto en se frottant l'endroit où il venait d'être frappé.

Il entra dans le château qui était très sombre à l'intérieur. Grâce aux rayons lunaires qui passaient à travers les fenêtres, il pouvait distinguer plusieurs armures contre les murs, des fanions dont il ne pouvait voir l'emblème, un grand escalier au loin qui menait aux étages, des portes menant vers d'autres pièces ainsi que plusieurs autres détails qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Soudain, il entendit le son d'une petite clochette et vit une petite forme claire courir vers lui puis lui sauter dans les bras. Il attrapa cette curieuse forme et constata que c'était un chat au pelage clair et qui avait une clochette sur son collier. L'animal le regarda un moment puis tourna la tête vers l'oiseau qui ne semblait nullement effrayé par le félin.

.- _C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?_ Demanda le chat avec une voix féminine.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et lâcha d'un coup l'animal en se retenant de hurler. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte quand il vit un loup lui barrant le passage.

.- _Tiens tiens, enfin une nouvelle tête_ _!_ Fit le canidé avec une voix masculine.

.- _Kakashi-san ! Vous êtes en retard !_ Fit le félin avec un ton de reproche.

.- _Je m'étais égaré dans la forêt…_

_.- Mais bien sur ! Vous vous cachiez encore du maître ! Avouez-le !_

_.- Mais je ne mens pas Sakura ! _

_.- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous ne voyiez pas que vous lui faites peur ?_ Fit le corbeau.

Les deux autres animaux reportèrent leur attention sur le blond qui était tétanisé par la peur. Le corbeau lui donna un coup de bec sur le crane pour le ramener parmi eux.

.- Aïe ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?! C'est un château hanté ici ?! Fit Naruto qui tremblait encore un peu.

.- Autant faire les présentations. Fit le loup.

L'animal devint une ombre qui prit petit à petit une forme humaine. Quand l'ombre se dissipa, le blond vit un homme pas loin de la trentaine avec des cheveux gris, deux yeux sombres et rieurs dont un qui avait une cicatrice qui le barrait dans le sens de la hauteur, un masque noir lui cachant le bas du visage et un habit de valet assez distingué sur lequel il pouvait difficilement voir un petit éventail brodé sur le coté gauche de son habit.

.- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Lança l'homme en tendant sa main au blond.

.- Bonsoir…moi c'est Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. Fit le blond en serrant la main de Kakashi.

.- Ravi de te connaître Naruto ! Je suis vraiment ravi de voir une nouvelle tête ici !

Soudain, Kakashi reçu un coup de poing en pleine tête de la part d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses, aux yeux verts et qui était habillée en domestique et qui portait un collier avec une petite clochette autour du cou.

.- Maintenant, j'en ai fini avec vous Kakashi-san ! Bonsoir Naruto, moi c'est Sakura. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire et en ignorant le corps inerte à ses cotés.

Le blond serra la main de la rose et ravala sa salive en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait au gris. Il sentit un poids quitter son épaule et, quand il se retourna, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux aussi sombres que des onyx, à la peau pale et au visage impassible. Il vit un léger sourire illuminer la face de cet homme qui lui donna une pichenette sur le front en voyant son manque de réaction.

.- Moi c'est Itachi. Je vais prévenir le maître que nous avons un invité. Occupez-vous de Naruto. Fit le brun en jetant un œil noir au gris et à la rose.

.- Oui Itachi-san. Tu as faim Naruto ? Demanda Sakura au blond avec un air angélique sur le visage.

.- Je ne veux pas vous déranger vous savez ! Répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

.- Non, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas ! Au contraire, ça nous fait plaisir et Choji sera enchanté de faire goûter sa cuisine à une nouvelle personne !

Sakura attrapa Naruto par la main et le tira vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit avec un grand coup de pied et derrière laquelle se trouvait un long couloir. Quand ils eurent tous deux disparus dans le couloir, Kakashi se plaça à coté d'Itachi et posa sa main sur son épaule.

.- Pourquoi l'as tu amené ici ? Tu te doutes bien que Sasuke ne va pas apprécier quand tu le lui diras. Fit le gris.

.- Kakashi…Je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider et en plus, il avait besoin d'aide.

.- La tache va être ardue…Surtout que la rose commence à se flétrir.

.- Je le sais. Sasuke acceptera toujours mieux sa présence si c'est moi qui le lui annonce.

.- Pense quand même à vivre Itachi au lieu de te reprocher ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde. C'est comme ça et tu ne peux plus reculer.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part du brun qui se dirigea vers l'escalier puis le monta avec élégance (euh…c'est normal que je pense à un truc tordu là ?) avant de disparaître de la vue du gris.

* * *

NB : Désolée de ne pas avoir reprit l'idée des objets enchantés mais je me voyais mal le faire et trouvais mieux de prendre des animaux. Après, libre à vous de critiquer mon choix.

Auteur vs Persos :

Itachi (regarde l'auteur avec un sourcil levé) : Un corbeau ?

Kaleiya : Tu voulais un autre animal ?

Itachi : Non, ça me convient.

Deidara : Je suis limite la bonne moi…Ça par contre…

Kaleiya : Maieuh ! C'est un bon rôle que t'as ! Tu préférais Gaston ?

Deidara : …Non…

Naruto : Heureusement que je me fais pas sauter dans cette fic…

Sasuke : Dommage…

Orieul (mange un paquet de gâteaux)

Kaleiya : Tu sais Sasu, même si t'as réussi à remonter dans mon estime grâce à Danzo, je te réserves pleins de trucs bizarre.

Sasuke : …Ça sent pas bon pour moi…

Orieul : Uke et Mpreg (mange)

Sasuke : QUOI ?!

Itachi (écarquille les yeux)

Kaleiya : La peste…

Orieul : Cher lecteur, nous t'invitons à laisser une review à cette fic pour donner ton avis, lyncher l'auteur qui n'a pas fait son boulot, forcer Sasuke à partager un lit avec Naruto, demander son lisseur à Deidara, boire un thé avec Itachi, etc.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Une fille faisant une certaine taille, portant une certaine casquette, ayant des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, encore et toujours célibataire (je ne compte pas aller sur Meetic !), sirotant son thé et qui s'appelle Kaleiya.

**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences. Titre qui s'est imposé de lui-même après avoir revu le film d'animation et lu le prologue.

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi (les homophobes sont priés de dégager s'ils ne veulent pas finir aveugle après m'avoir lue…), UA bien sur.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (sur), autres à venir ( surprise car, sauf pour un couple, je ne sais pas ce que vous aurez mes mignons ! XD)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant. Pas de raison que ça change sauf si dérapage de ma part.

**Note** : Ceci est un petit remake de la Belle et la Bête à ma sauce avec Sasuke jouant la bête et Naruto la belle. Ayant longuement hésité sur qui serait qui, j'en ferais un avec les rôles inversés mais qui différera de celui-ci.

**Note 2** : Après quelques recherches de ma part, j'ai découvert que l'histoire se déroule en France à l'origine. J'ai donc tenu à reprendre ce détail même si je garde les appellations du manga.

**Note 3** : Désolée du retard mais je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans une sacrée histoire !! Ce qui fait que le chapitre ira un peu plus loin que prévu

**RAR** :

Reveuse : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Sasuke colle à la perfection au rôle de la bête et ce en quoi il se transforme avec la marque facilite encore plus la chose. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Lectrice : Tiens tiens ! la miss au pseudo original ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite pour te satisfaire.

Kochiko : Merci pour ta review et les trucs bizarres que je réserve à Sasu seront dans d'autres fics. Mes délires de fin ne concernent pas forcément cette fic et restent à prendre au second degré.

Kawu93 : Nan, ça c'est dans une autre fic. Mes délires de fin concernent toutes mes fics le plus souvent. Ne pas toujours en tenir compte. Merci pour ta review.

Hiyana : Humm…Intrigant ? Tu vas connaître la réaction de ce cher Sasuke ici. Et Sasuke et Naruto sont tous les deux orphelins dans cette fic. La réaction de Naruto est aussi dans ce chapitre. Dans l'histoire originale, le père de Belle est fait prisonnier par la Bête et Belle décide de prendre sa place en tant que prisonnière.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première nuit et rencontre**

A la lumière d'un simple chandelier en argent, noirci par endroit, qu'il tenait à la main, Itachi s'avançait dans un couloir obscur où plusieurs rideaux étaient déchirés, des armures étaient renversées, certaines portes portant des traces de griffures profondes, donnant un aspect sinistre à l'endroit. La poussière qui s'était accumulée et qui n'avait pas été enlevée depuis longtemps recouvrait les objets.

Le brun restait indifférent à l'état du couloir, s'intéressant à la porte en bois sombre au fond de celui-ci. Arrivé devant elle, il l'ouvrit lentement, la faisant grincer, et arriva dans ce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher et qui était dans un état encore pire que celui du couloir, la poussière en moins. Sur une petite table en fer forgé au centre de la pièce se trouvait une rose dégageant une lumière rosée et qui était sous une cloche de verre. A coté se trouvait un miroir en argent de style baroque. Sur un des murs se trouvait le portrait d'un jeune homme qui avait été lacéré et dont on ne distinguait plus que le regard sombre.

Devant une baie vitrée qui était encore intacte se trouvait une silhouette éclairée par la lueur de la Lune et qui n'avait rien d'humain. En entendant la porte, elle se tourna vers le brun et l'observa avec des yeux rouges à virgules noires.

.- Qu'est ce qui t'amène Itachi ? Demanda l'individu devant la baie vitrée.

.- Je viens te voir Sasuke car nous avons un invité ce soir. Répondit avec calme Itachi.

Sasuke regarda Itachi avec de grands yeux et grogna fortement avant de prendre le dossier d'une chaise dont l'un des pieds était cassé et de le serrer jusqu'à en faire éclater celui-ci en plusieurs copeaux de bois.

.- Tu es en train qu'un étranger est en ce moment même dans MON domaine ?! Tempêta le maître des lieux dont le visage montrait sa fureur.

.- Oui et avant que tu ne poses la question, il avait besoin d'aide et je l'ai amené ici, point final. Fit le brun sans sourciller un instant.

.- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le ramener d'où il vient tout simplement ?!

.- Si j'avais fais ça, je l'aurais aussi ramené vers ses bourreaux et j'aurais eu ça sur la conscience.

.- ...J'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera plus ici au lever du jour.

.- Sasuke, dois-je te rappeler le temps qu'il reste avant que la rose ne perde son dernier pétale ?

A cette phrase, le maître des lieux jeta un œil à la fleur ensorcelée qui laissa tomber un de ses pétales rouge rosé.

.- Personne n'est venu jusqu'ici depuis très longtemps. Je te demande de faire un effort Sasuke. Ça ne te coûtera rien. Insista le brun.

.- …Il peut rester ici mais qu'il ne vienne pas dans l'aile ouest…Capitula Sasuke avant de se retourner vers la baie vitrée.

Itachi eu un léger sourire et sortit discrètement de la pièce.

*£*

Quand Naruto entra dans les cuisines, il se retint de crier en voyant un gros ours brun en train de manger un gigot d'agneau qu'il tenait dans une patte. Sakura avait un peu tapé du pied et l'ours était devenu un jeune cuisinier un peu enrobé et qui avait des cheveux bruns frisés lui descendant jusqu'à la taille.

.- Désolée de te déranger Chouji mais on a un invité ce soir et il a faim. Fit la rose.

.- Oh ! Et qu'est ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir ? Je peux lui proposer une soupe de petits pois, un steak tartare, un brochet accompagné de petits légumes…Enuméra le cuisinier.

.- Vous savez, je ne suis pas habitué à la grande cuisine donc à partir du moment où ça se mange…Commença Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

.- T'as qu'a faire le premier truc qui te vient en tête Chou et ça ira très bien. Fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Le blond se tourna avec la rose pour voir un jeune homme brun avec les cheveux coiffés en ananas, les yeux sombres et qui avait une tenue débraillée, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Cette impression se fortifia lorsqu'il se mit à bailler avec la main devant la bouche.

.- C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles Shikamaru ?! Fit Sakura.

.- Ben ouais. C'est pas de ma faute si Ino m'a empêché de faire ma sieste de l'après-midi.

.- Hey Shika ! On te présente Naruto qui va rester avec nous ce soir ! Lança le cuisinier en désignant le blond.

.- Je l'avais remarqué. Moi c'est Shikamaru et d'habitude, je suis en haut à la bibliothèque. Dit le brun en tendant la main au blond.

.- Ravi de te connaître Shikamaru ! Fit le blond avec un grand sourire et en serrant la main du brun.

Shikamaru eut un sourire face à Naruto puis il reporta son attention sur Chouji.

.- Ça gêne si on mange tous les deux dans la salle à manger ? Questionna t-il.

.- Le maître ne descendra pas à cette heure-ci donc il n'y a aucun problème Shika. Et comme ça, je pourrai finir mon repas avec vous. Répondit le cuisinier en souriant.

Le bibliothécaire lui fit un signe de tête et conduisit Naruto jusqu'à la salle à manger. Celle-ci était assez sombres mais Sakura alluma quelques chandeliers, dévoilant des rideaux rouge sang se mariant avec des murs mauve ainsi qu'une longue table de bois accompagnée de chaises à dossiers et coussins recouverts de velours rouge.

Shikamaru prit place à table et fut imité par Naruto alors que Sakura leur mettait des couverts. Chouji arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un rôti de veau accompagné de légumes variés. Le repas fut au goût de tous et après qu'ils aient terminé, Kakashi arriva.

.- Je vois que Shikamaru a daigné nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Se moqua le gris.

.- Qu'il y a t-il Kakashi-san ? Demanda la rose.

.- Itachi m'envoie dire à Naruto qu'il peut rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite tant qu'il ne va pas dans l'aile ouest du château. Répondit-il.

.- Galère. Y a vraiment que lui pour convaincre le maître. Fit le brun avant d'émettre un bâillement sonore.

.- Excusez-moi mais, c'est qui ce maître ? Et pourquoi vous vous changez en animaux ? Et t'es quel animal Shika ?! Demanda le blond.

.- Galère Naruto. Tu sauras bien assez tôt en quel animal je me change. Répondit Shikamaru.

.- On ne peut pas te dire tout ça comme ça Naruto. En plus, il est tard et tu devrais aller dormir. Fit la rose avec calme.

Naruto acquiesça puis il se laissa conduire à travers le château par la jeune femme.

*£*

Sasuke était toujours tourné vers la baie vitrée mais cette fois-ci, il regardait le miroir qu'il avait à présent en main.

.- Montre-le-moi ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix froide.

Sur le miroir apparut l'image de Naruto qui était avec Sakura dans une chambre aux tons bleu pastel avec un lit à baldaquin blanc. Le maître des lieux détailla le blond autant qu'il le put avec le miroir magique. Il regarda d'abord ses yeux qui brillaient tels deux saphirs, ses cheveux d'or désordonnés, sa peau que le soleil avait légèrement brunie, ses lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un sourire tantôt exagéré selon lui et tantôt plus sincère, sa gestuelle qui trahissait son rang social, et enfin son impact sur la rosée qu'il voyait sourire de façon maternelle.

Il se surprit à esquisser un léger sourire en regardant le jeune homme puis il désactiva le miroir quand il vit la rosée le quitter, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

*£*

Une demi-heure après le départ de Sakura, Naruto ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se leva le plus silencieusement du lit puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il alla un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, tentant de se dégourdir les jambes quand il remarqua un couloir plus sinistre que les autres.

Il hésita un peu et finit par s'y diriger, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu s'y passer pour que ce couloir soit dans un tel état. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois sombre qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir une chambre dans un état désastreux.

Il posa son regard sur les murs et tomba sur le portrait lacéré, y voyant un regard d'onyx qui le captivait étrangement. Alors qu'il approchait sa main du portrait, une lueur rosée attira son attention vers la rose enchanté. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette fleur et s'en approcha avec lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de la table de fer forgé. Il prit la cloche de cristal qu'il souleva pour la reposer à un autre endroit de la table, laissant la rose à l'air libre.

Il leva sa main avec lenteur et, alors qu'il allait effleurer la rose du bout des doigts, il sentit une présence derrière lui puis, alors qu'il avait ramené sa main vers lui, deux mains griffues reposèrent violemment la cloche de verre à sa place et les yeux bleus rencontrèrent des yeux rouges furieux qui lui glacèrent le sang. Naruto fut terrifié en découvrant la créature qu'il avait en face de lui et fit un pas en arrière.

.- Sors d'ici. VA T'EN !!! Ordonna avec colère Sasuke qui, en criant, dévoila des dents blanches aux canines pointues.

Naruto prit ses jambes à son cou sans un regard en arrière, ne remarquant pas le changement d'expression sur le visage de la bête qui venait de comprendre qu'il venait peut-être de réduire en miettes sa seule chance de redevenir un jour ce qu'il était.

De son coté, le blond parvint à retrouver la sortie du château et s'y précipita en courant. Il ouvrit la porte et courra jusqu'au portail qu'il ouvrit tout aussi vite pour atteindre la forêt sombre dans laquelle il s'enfonça sans s'apercevoir qu'il commençait à neiger. Il courut jusqu'à un vieux chêne près duquel il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, constatant que la foret commençait à blanchir avec les flocons de neige qui tombaient de plus en nombreux du ciel.

Naruto grelotta un peu et se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne voyait plus le château. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et regarda où il était, réalisant qu'il était complètement perdu.

*£*

Au château, Kakashi avait entendu la fuite du blond et, quand il vit Sakura arriver en courant vers lui, il appréhenda le choc.

.- Naruto est parti ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Fit-elle.

.- Si c'est bien lui qui est parti aussi vite, c'est qu'il a du voir le maître…Commença le gris.

.- Il est allé dans l'aile ouest !!

Kakashi et Sakura se précipitèrent vers les appartements de leur maître et croisèrent Shikamaru qui avait été réveillé par leur course ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs qui fronça les sourcils devant cette agitation inhabituelle.

Le gris et la rose arrivèrent dans le couloir délabré et se précipitèrent jusqu'à la porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle avant de frapper quelques coups contre le panneau de bois. A leur grande surprise, ils s'aperçurent que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Ils entrèrent avec prudence à l'intérieur et se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait personne.

.- Mais…Où est le maître ? Demanda la rose.

.- …Sakura, regarde devant toi. Fit le gris.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et vit que la baie vitrée était grande ouverte, laissant rentrer le froid ainsi que quelques flocons de neige.

*£*

Naruto avait froid. L'hiver était en avance cette année et la neige ne l'aidait pas à savoir où aller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le vieux chêne, il entendit des hurlements de loups qui étaient très proches puis il vit arriver une demi-douzaine de ces bêtes vers lui avec un air affamé.

Il arracha une des branches du chêne et se prépara à contrer toute attaque. Un des loups lui sauta dessus mais il parvint à lui donner un coup de branche bien placé et à en repousser un deuxième. Cependant, un troisième arriva à casser la branche, laissant le blond sans défense face au quatrième loup qui sauta pour le mordre à la gorge.

Soudain, alors que l'animal allait atteindre sa proie, il fut attrapé par une main griffue qui le jeta loin de Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour découvrir la créature qui l'avait terrifié au château. Les autres loups se précipitèrent vers eux, le maître du château ayant juste le temps de se placer entre eux et le blond pour protéger ce dernier. Les loups plantèrent leurs crocs sur le corps de la bête qui parvint à les ôter de son corps en leur brisant la nuque puis en les envoyant contre un arbre, apeurant les quatre loups restant qui prirent la fuite.

Naruto regarda le reste de la meute s'enfuir puis il entendit la voix de la bête qui le regardait :

.- Tu vas bien ? Le questionna t-il avec une voix plus douce que quand il était entré dans la chambre.

Le blond hocha la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative, faisant esquisser un léger sourire sur le visage de son sauveur avant que ce dernier ne perde connaissance, tombant sur le sol fraîchement recouvert de neige et souillant la pureté de celle-ci par le sang qui s'échappait des plaies à son épaule et à son bras.

Naruto se retourna pour fuir mais, au lieu de partir, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea lentement vers la bête dont le corps tremblait légèrement. Il passa sa main sur le visage de la créature puis il tenta de la relever et parvint à lui passer un bras autour de la taille et a mettre le bras du maître du château autour de ses épaules pour le ramener au château. Soudain, un bruit de galop se fit entendre et il vit arriver Kakashi, sous sa forme animale, qui était suivi d'un cheval à la robe crème.

.- _Met-le sur mon dos._ Dit la jument.

Il s'exécuta et plaça la bête sur le dos de la jument qui se dirigea ensuite vers le château avec Kakashi et Naruto.

*£*

Devant une cheminée où rougeoyaient les flammes d'un feu chaleureux, le maître du château était assis dans un grand fauteuil de velours rouge et tentait d'éviter le tissu gorgé d'eau chaude que Naruto essayait de poser sur son bras blessé sous les regards de Kakashi, Sakura et Itachi.

.- Arrête de bouger ! Fit le blond, excédé.

.- Et toi, arrête de me tutoyer ! Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

.- Quand tu le feras, je le ferais !

Le blond parvint enfin à poser le tissu sur la blessure de la bête, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fit faire un pas en arrière à Sakura.

.- Ça fait mal ton truc ! Pesta le maître des lieux en regardant le blond.

.- Ça ferait moins mal si tu te tenais tranquille ! Riposta le blond.

.- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, je n'aurais pas été blessé !

.- Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas enfui !

.- Hn.

Naruto soupira d'exaspération et s'affaira à nettoyer la plaie de la bête qui regardait une bûche brûler dans l'âtre. Soudain, il vit une main dans son champ de vision et se tourna vers le blond avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

.- On a pas été présenté. Moi c'est Naruto. Fit le blond en souriant.

.- …Sasuke. Dit le maître des lieux en tendant sa main au blond.

.- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Sasuke !

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et la serra amicalement, parvenant à faire sourire légèrement celui-ci sous les yeux des trois domestiques qui avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils se regardèrent et Itachi leur fit signe de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, ils regardèrent du coté du salon pour être surs que tout allait bien.

.- Alors ça ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu le maître sourire, c'était quand il était enfant ! Chuchota le gris.

.- Moi aussi. Et en plus, il ne l'ignore pas comme il le fait habituellement avec tout le monde. Ajouta la rose.

.- Je crois bien que c'est lui qui brisera la malédiction, mais pour qu'il y ait de vrais sentiments entre eux, il va falloir attendre. Fit le brun.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent puis chacun partit de son coté.

* * *

NB : La suite viendra quand elle viendra !

Auteur vs Persos

Sasuke : Elle est où ?!

Orieul : Elle a faillit se faire tuer par son thé donc tu lui fous la paix !

Naruto : Hein ?! Tuée par une tasse de thé ?!

Itachi : Elle est encore vivante donc…

Orieul : Oui et elle boira toujours du thé. Elle trouve que c'est une mort qui lui irait bien.

Sasuke : …C'est une mort stupide oui…

Itachi : Si elle pouvait finir ses fics…

Orieul : J'te le fais pas dire…Laissez une review les gens pour tout ce que vous voulez : lyncher l'auteur, lui souhaiter une joyeuse future mort par une tasse de thé, danser la salsa avec Itachi, faire se marier Naruto avec Sasuke…

Naruto & Sasuke : VIENT ICI !!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Une insomniaque totalement déchirée dans tous les sens du terme quand elle a écrit ces lignes.

**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences. Titre qui s'est imposé de lui-même après avoir revu le film d'animation et lu le prologue.

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi (les homophobes sont priés de dégager s'ils ne veulent pas finir aveugle après m'avoir lue…), UA bien sur.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (sur), autres à venir (surprise car, sauf pour un couple, je ne sais pas ce que vous aurez mes mignons ! XD)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant. Pas de raison que ça change car j'ai déjà assez de taf comme ça.

**Note** : Ceci est un petit remake de la Belle et la Bête à ma sauce avec Sasuke jouant la bête et Naruto la belle. Ayant longuement hésité sur qui serait qui, j'en ferais un avec les rôles inversés mais qui différera de celui-ci.

**Note 2** : Après quelques recherches de ma part, j'ai découvert que l'histoire se déroule en France à l'origine. J'ai donc tenu à reprendre ce détail même si je garde les appellations du manga.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Voile sombre**

Ce soir-là à la taverne du village, Danzo était assis à une table avec Sai qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise et avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et au faciès de serpent. Derrière ce dernier se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux gris noués en queue de cheval et portant des lunettes rondes. Ils ne firent pas attention à Deidara qui les observait de loin derrière le comptoir où il préparait les boissons.

.- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre Orochimaru-san. Fit Danzo.

.- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Danzo. Siffla l'homme au faciès reptilien.

Le vieil homme fronça légèrement les sourcils suite à l'absence de marque de respect sur son nom et Sai se tendit légèrement, gardant un œil sur le jeune homme avec les lunettes. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui était venu débarrasser une table voisine à la leur.

.- Je suppose que vous eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Poursuivit le vieil homme.

.- Oui. J'avoue avoir trouvé celle-ci très alléchante. Bien entendu, vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé, dit son interlocuteur.

.- Cela fait un moment que je me suis occupé du cas de Naruto. Il ne dérangera pas nos plans.

A cet instant, un bruit de vaisselle brisé se fit entendre et ils remarquèrent Deidara qui ramassait les morceaux d'une assiette qu'il avait du laisser tomber. Le jeune homme aux lunettes regarda le blond avec méfiance et le suivit des yeux jusqu'au comptoir. Il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Orochimaru.

.- Je crois bien que nous avons une oreille indiscrète qui nous a entendu Orochimaru-sama. Murmura t-il.

.- Eh bien, je pense que les loups de la région seront bien nourris cet hiver Kabuto. Répondit Orochimaru.

Le jeune homme à lunettes eut un sourire mauvais à cette phrase.

*§*§*

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre, éclairant le visage endormi de Naruto. Celui-ci, sentant la lumière sur son visage, ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater qu'il faisait jour. Il se mit en position assise dans son lit et vit qu'une boule de fourrure rose clair semblait dormir à coté de lui. Il regarda un peu mieux puis, quand il vit le grelot, il compris que c'était Sakura.

A un moment, il vit bouger l'oreille de la chatte et la patte arrière de celle-ci s'approchait dans la ferme intention de gratter cet endroit précis. Dès que le bout des griffes entra en contact avec l'oreille, le félin se mit à se gratter avec vigueur.

.- _Saleté de puce_ ! Fit-elle en continuant à se gratter.

Naruto esquissa un sourire et approcha sa main de la tête de la chatte. Celle-ci, en sentant des doigts contre son pelage, arrêta de se gratter et se releva légèrement.

.- _Un peu plus à gauche…un poil plus bas…Oh oui_ !!! (1)

Tandis que le blond lui grattait l'endroit désigné, la chatte ronronna de plaisir. Cela dura encore une minute jusqu'à ce que la puce fut trouvée puis tuée. Sakura s'étira sur le lit avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

.- Je savais que j'aurais du faire prendre un bain à Kakashi ! Il ramène tout le temps des puces quand il sort ! Pesta la rose.

.- Pourtant, ce n'est plus la saison. Remarqua le blond.

.- Ah, oui. Alors j'ai du l'attraper en faisant le tour du château.

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups frappés contre la porte de la chambre. Sakura se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte derrière se trouvaient deux écureuils au poil sombre avec des yeux blancs.

.- _Itachi nous envoie. Il veut qu'on s'occupe des habits de notre invité._ Fit l'un des écureuils avec une voix masculine.

La rose s'écarta pour laisser entrer les deux rongeurs. Ils prirent leur forme humaine sous les yeux du blond qui vit apparaître deux personnes se ressemblant énormément. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux blancs aux reflets mauve clair mais l'un était un jeune homme et l'autre une jeune fille. Alors que le jeune homme avait un visage fermé et restait, la jeune fille baissait les yeux et se triturait les doigts.

.- Naruto, je te présente Neji et Hinata. Ils sont cousins. Dit Sakura.

.- On nous a demandé de nous occuper de ta garde-robe. Ajouta Neji.

.- O-on ne dérange p-pas j'espère ? Bafouilla Hinata.

.- Non Hinata. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la rose.

Naruto se décida à se lever et fit un grand sourire aux deux cousins.

.- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Fit-il.

La brune se mit à rougir tandis que le brun détailla le blond des pieds à la tête.

.- Je pense que niveau vêtements, ça devrait aller si on prend dans ceux du maître et qu'on fait quelques petites retouches avec Tenten. Mais pour les chaussures, je ne pense pas qu'on ait sa pointure donc le mieux serait que je m'y attèle au plus tôt. Fit Neji, toujours en détaillant le blond.

.- Je me contente de peu vous savez ! C'est pas la peine de faire tout ça pour moi !

.- C'est notre travail de nous occuper du maître et de ses invités. De plus, il faut bien que tu te changes de temps en temps donc autant avoir des affaires à ta taille.

.- Ne-Neji-kun. On pourrait terminer a-après manger n-non ? Demanda Hinata.

.- Effectivement, ce sera plus pratique pour des essayages. Nous reviendrons quand tu seras prêt.

.- A-a tout à l'heure.

*§*§*

Dans la salle à manger, Kakashi déjeunait avec une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux orangés. A un moment, il bailla, amusant celle qui était avec lui.

.- Aurais-tu fais des folies cette nuit Kakashi ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Non Kurenai. Le maître voulait me voir avec Itachi et après, j'ai eu droit à Gai qui n'arrivait pas à dormir(2)…Dès que je peux, je m'éclipse pour aller roupiller…Répondit-il.

.- Je doute que Sakura te laisse partir comme ça aussi facilement.

.- Cette chère Sakura. Elle est bien gentille mais j'aimerai bien qu'elle arrête de me frapper sans prévenir. Elle n'a aucun respect pour ses aînés…

.- A ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais frappé Itachi.

.- Lui, c'est différent. Il a un statut supérieur au notre et je le soupçonne fortement de comploter avec Sakura.

.- Arrête de dire des bêtises Kakashi ! Itachi passe plus de temps à servir le maître que nous tous réunis. Et avec Sakura, vous êtes les trois personnes qui le connaisse depuis le plus de temps.

.- Mouais…Pas faux. Mais je continue à penser que Sakura est une furie qui tape sur tout ce qui bouge et…

En voyant Kurenai fixer un point derrière Kakashi avec grande attention, ce dernier se stoppa et blêmit.

.- Elle est derrière moi…N'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête et le gris se retourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec une rose qui avait une veine battant de façon très inquiétante à la tempe.

.- Quelle bonne surprise Kakashi ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi vite ! Fit la rose avec un sourire inquiétant.

Le gris se fit le plus petit possible sur sa chaise mais il n'échappa point au coup de poing de la rose qui le mit KO.

*§*§*

Sasuke était assis sur son lit, le miroir en main. Celui-ci lui montrait Sakura qui tentait d'étrangler Kakashi et Naruto qui faisait connaissance avec Kurenai. Son regard était attiré par le blond dont il dévorait chaque expression.

A un moment, il se reprit et demanda au miroir de lui montrer Itachi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant l'image que lui dévoila le miroir. Il voyait le brun sous sa forme de corbeau qui avançait lentement vers le château devant deux chiens qui tiraient ce qui semblait être un corps enveloppé dans une couverture.

Malgré ses blessures, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son balcon qu'il ouvrit en grand puis il sauta, retombant sur ses deux pieds dans la neige fraîche. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval le vit faire et se précipita vers lui.

.- Maître ! Que se passe…Commença t-elle.

.- Suis-moi sans discuter Ino ! Ordonna t-il.

Alors que le maître des lieux se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie du château, la blonde se changea en jument et partit au galop sur ses traces.

*§*§*

.- _Tout va bien Kiba ?_ Demanda Itachi à un des deux chiens.

.- _Ouais. Il est pas lourd mais il risque de crever si on le ramène pas assez vite !_ Répondit le dénommé Kiba.

.- _Je sais._

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de course, étouffés en partie par la neige sur le sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Ino ne les rejoigne, suivie de près par Sasuke.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le maître avec fermeté.

.- _On l'a trouvé dans un coin de la forêt avec Akamaru alors qu'on faisait une ronde matinale. Il est encore vivant mais il est gelé._ Répondit Kiba.

.- _C'est moi qui leur aie dit de le ramener. Je t'expliquerais après pourquoi si tu le permets._ Ajouta le corbeau.

Sasuke hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était d'accord, puis il prit le corps enveloppé pour le placer sur le dos d'Ino. Il fit un signe de tête au corbeau qui prit son envol vers le château.

*§*§*

Sakura et Kurenai discutaient un peu dans le hall d'entrée pendant que Naruto terminait de manger avec un Kakashi épuisé.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi au moment où Naruto rejoignait les filles avec le gris.

.- Itachi-san ? Vous ne revenez jamais aussi tôt d'habitude ?! Réalisa Sakura.

.- Allez préparer une chambre Kurenai et Sakura, va chercher des médicaments. Ordonna-t-il, le souffle un peu court.

.- Que se…

La rose ne put finir sa phrase, Ino entrant sous sa forme animale avec le corps enveloppé dans la couverture suivit de Kiba et du maître des lieux. Le chien reprit sa forme humaine, devenant un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avec deux triangles rouges peints sur les joues, et il déchargea la jument avec l'aide de Kakashi. Ino reprit sa forme humaine, s'étirant un peu.

Kurenai s'en alla vers les étages tandis que Sakura s'approcha de la couverture qu'elle baissa, dévoilant le visage d'un jeune homme blond qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Naruto.

.- Deidara…Murmura t-il.

Sasuke vit l'expression du blond et n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le geste d'Itachi. Il reporta son attention sur la rose qui prenait le pouls de l'autre blond.

.- Il me faudra des couvertures en plus et demander à Lee s'il lui reste encore de la menthe dans la serre, déclara t-elle avec sérieux.

.- Conclusion ? Demanda le brun.

.- Quelques minutes de plus et il serait mort avant que vous n'arriviez je pense. Je l'examinerai plus attentivement une fois qu'il sera installé.

Le gris et le châtain portèrent le nouvel arrivant pour l'emmener à l'étage, suivis de près par la rose et du brun tandis que la blonde retournait dehors. Le blond les regarda faire, sursautant en sentant une main griffue se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le regarda avec neutralité.

.- Je…Commença Naruto.

.- C'est Itachi qui a dit de le ramener ici. Fais confiance à Sakura.

.- …Il n'est pas du genre à aller seul dans la forêt…

.- …

.- Il aurait…Il aurait attendu Yahiko…ou il aurait demandé à quelqu'un de l'accompagner…

.- J'ai compris.

.- A tous les coups, c'est les mêmes que ceux qui m'ont attaqués.

Sasuke repensa à ce que lui avait dit Itachi hier soir et se dit que cela mériterait quelques éclaircissements une fois que l'on saura si Deidara passera l'hiver ou non.

* * *

1 : Vous ne verrez plus jamais votre chat de la même manière ! Et c'est pas fini les histoires de puces.

2 : Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous faire un dessin.

NB : Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre qui est court mais c'était ça où rien mes petits ! Je suis très en retard comme certains ont du le remarquer et me voit donc forcée de ne plus donner la moindre estimations pour mes publications. Vous devrez donc assez souvent ronger votre frein avec moi.

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya(endormie sur sa table)

Sasuke(se permet de lire les dernières conneries pondues par l'auteur)

Naruto : Hey Teme ! Elle nous a fait quoi ce coup-ci ?

Sasuke : C'est pas pour nous ce coup-ci Dobe (montre à Naruto)

Naruto(ouvre grand la bouche) : …Il va la tuer…

Sasuke : Ça c'est certain…

Deidara(se pointe) : Yo ! Comment va ?

Sasuke : Tu sais que t'es mal barré dans ce chap ?

Deidara (montre du doigt l'auteur) : Je te rappelle qu'elle m'adore ! Yeah !

Sasuke : …C'est juste qu'elle a aucun goût…

Deidara : HEY !!!

Naruto : Bizarre qu'Itachi se pointe pas.

Sasuke : Hn.

Deidara : Je l'ai vu qui essayait d'éviter quelqu'un mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui.

Naruto & Sasuke (se regardent) : Il est au courant et l'autre aussi…


	5. Correctif

Petit correctif de la note précédente :

Comme vous avez pu le voir avec ma note précédente, j'ai été profondément marquée par certaines reviews d'une minorité de mes lecteurs. Bien que j'ai déjà averti plusieurs fois que ces commentaires étaient peu encourageant voire énervants à la longue, j'ai encore reçu des "La suite vite" et ma note précédente est le témoignage de ce malaise.  
Je sais bien qu'auteur ou lecteur, nous ne sommes pas des critiques littéraires, mais mon petit coup de gueule avait uniquement pour but d'encourager mes lecteurs à signaler ce qui pouvait leur plaire et les éventuels axes d'améliorations. En effet, de part ma position, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour critiquer ce que je fais, et n'ayant pas sous la main une armada de Béta-readeuse, je n'ai que peu d'avis objectifs.  
Étant moi aussi lectrice, je sais combien il peut être dur après une lecture de laisser une review constructive, surtout si la lecture nous a plu, mais soyez conscient que c'est grâce à vos reviews qu'un auteur peut s'améliorer et ainsi vous offrir une lecture encore meilleure.  
J'ai bien conscience que ma note précédente a pu heurter la sensibilité de certains, et c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré clarifier la situation.  
L'accumulation de problèmes personnels, de soucis de santé et l'approche de mes examens a pu provoquer une réaction abrupte de ma part, mais cela ne doit pas faire oublier le fond du message : Merci de bien vouloir poster à l'avenir des reviews un tant soit peu constructive, je ne demande pas une rédaction, mais juste me signaler ce qui vous a plu et ce qui vous a moins plu, même si ce n'est qu'une simple ligne. Cela permettra ainsi à tous de pouvoir profiter au mieux de notre loisir commun à savoir l'écriture.


End file.
